blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chester Alexander
Chester Alexander (チェスター・アレクサンダー Chesutā arekusandā') '''is the current Magic Emperor of the Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights and is the only Magic Emperor who came from peasant status. Chester posses Spatial Magic and he was the former captain of the Black Bulls squad Appearance Captain]] Personality Chester is a very laid back and lazy man and he's always seen to be nonchalant and it seems he doesn't take his Magic Emperor title seriously but clearly that's not the case as he actually takes his title as Magic Emperor seriously for his goals. Alexander is also very cocky to his enemies and is often reckless in fights which is shown in () where he used his Spacial Time Dimension Cutter attack and it almost injured his allies. Chester also has drinking habits he's usually seen laying in the couch in his office drinking alcohol and having a good time, Chester has the worst reputation out of all of the Magic Emperors for being an lazy alcoholic snob who doesn't like to do paper work that Wizard Kings have to do and most people thing he shouldn't even be the Magic Emperor. Deep down Chester is a kind man who joined the Magic Knights to abolish the social prejudice and to make the Clover Kingdom a better place where everyone can live equally without worrying about the status they were born with. History Chester was born in the Forsaken Region of the Clover Kingdom, he was born as a peasant and as a peasant he was treated poorly by those with higher status than him, he always felt like he was the lowest of the lowest, but there was one thing going for this one peasant child, which is that he was born with an unusual amount of high mana for a peasant and he was born with the rare Spatial Magic. With this luck in magic ability Chester worked to become a Magic Knight, he went to the royal capital to participate in the Magic Knight Entrance Exams, he passed and then he earned a 3 leaf clover grimoire. After becoming a Magic Knight he set a dream for himself, and that dream was to end the segregation between the peasants, commoners, and royals. Chester worked so hard for this dream to the extent that he became a Captain and than the Magic Emperor. Chester ignores all of the bad reputation he gets from being an lazy alcoholic peasant and he still strives for equality in the Clover Kingdom, and that's how Chester ended up where he is now. Relationships: Korag Gildamesh: Chester was the master of the current Black Bulls captain Korag Gildamesh he alongside Hawkeye Morrow trained under Chester to become Magic Knights, Chester met Korag in the Forsaken Realm in Ketto City, he saw a broken child who had to survive in such a cruel place. Later on, Korag receives his grimoire,became a killer and nobody could stop him because of his crazy strong Break Magic he was too powerful for a regular kid this is when he meets Chester again and they get into a fight, Chester didn't even try and he defeated Korag in one attack the fight changes him completely and Chester makes him a magic knight as redemption. After Chester saw potential in Korag's Break Magic he started to train him until he than he invited him to be apart of the Black Bulls Magic Knight Squad. Korag and Chester have a master to student relationship and they both have unyielding respect for eachother, Korag also kind of gets some of his personality from Chester's personality and way of doing things. Chester also suggested for Korag to become the next wizard king once he dies, just like how he suggested for Korag to become the next Black Bulls captain after he becomes wizard king, Chester always has a ''passing the torch relationship with Korag Hawkeye Morrow:Just like with Korag, Hawkeye and Chester have a master and student relationship. Chester met Hawkeye at the royal capital when he was going to a meeting for squad captains, when they met Chester and Hawkeye didn't get along because Hawkeye was taught his whole entire life that peasants were weaklings with low amounts of mana who don't deserve to even breath. But Chester saw potential in Hawkeye's amazing magic power so he taught Hawkeye that hating peasants just because they were born weaker than him was wrong and he decided to take him in for training with him and Korag, Korag and Hawkeye didn't get along because Hawkeye hated peasants as a child and he knew Korag used to be a killer so he would always call him names like Filthy Peasant Murder and they always had a rivalry, but that never stopped them from training together. Hawkeye was taught in the art of swordsmanship by Chester. After training with Chester Hawkeye's values and outlook on peasants changed, he didn't judge peasants and he even would help them if they were in trouble. When Hawkeye came back to his househould his family scolded him for acting nice with peasants and helping them out but Hawkeye would never care. Hawkeye had a lot of potential and he was chosen by many captains to join their squads but ultimately he declined all the other squads' invitations and joined the Black Bulls, so he can stay with his master Chester Alexander, many of his family questioned why he joined the worst squad the Black Bulls and this time they exiled Hawkeye from the household for his decision, but he's still apart of the Morrow Family. Hawkeye respects Chester for teaching him how to fight and he doesn't care about all of the negativity that Chester gets and he still respects and thanks him for bringing him to where he is now. Allastir: Allistar is the assistant of Chester since Chester is always sleeping or drinking alcohol, Allistir signs and does all the paper work that Chester has to do and Allistir Josuke Jobumi: Zakai Draconus: Battle Prowess Magic: Immense Magic Power: 'As a peasant it's rare for Chester to have an immense amount of mana, his huge amount of mana impressed all of the peasants in his hometown. 'Spatial Magic: 'Chester uses an magic attribute that allows him to manipulate space at will called Spatial Magic, he uses this magic attribute with his swordsmanship and sword Shiuta, which he's great at using them both together. Chester mastered Spatial Magic to the point that he became the strongest Mage in the Clover Kingdom Spells: '''Reality Erasing Slash - '''is an attack where Chester slashes an object or person and he erases the person or object's entire existence this attack also erases reality as the name suggests, he can also use this attack on magic and almost everything in the world. '''Mana Zone: Spacial Time Dimension Cutter: Revamp - '''is an attack where Chester uses mana zone to slash the air and the time, space dimensions, mana and everything around him start breaking down this attack finishes of all of his enemies in one fell swoop. '''Raging Purple Phoenix - '''is an attack where Chester creates a slash that takes the shape of a bird and is purple and once it hits it's target the target disappears off to somewhere. '''Asura Black Typhoon Blow Slashes - '''is an attack that Chester uses to block of multiple attacks or projectiles coming from different areas when he's using this attack he moves so fast that it looks like he has 3 heads and 6 arms making him resemble an asura. '''Mana Zone: Spacial Time Dimension Cutter -' '''Mana Zone: Shishi Sonson - (lit meaning Mana Zone: Lion's Song) '''- is an attack where Chester uses Mana Zone to feel the enemy's mana and than silently slash the space the enemy is in therefore defeating them at a moment's notice without the enemy realizing. (the attack name is from the manga series One Piece owned by Eiichiro Oda) '''Mana Skin: Spacial Time Barrier - '''allows Chester to put up mana skin and with his spacial magic he absorbs any attack, this is Chester's ultimate defense. Physical Power: '''Master Swordsmanship: Shiuta (死歌 Shiuta lit meaning Death Song) ''is the red sleek katana that Chester uses all the time alongside his Spatial Magic Trivia & Quotes Quotes: ''Shut the fuck up I don't believe in god or anything that's ''Divine little bitch'' - Chester Alexander to Anger Korag I think you already understand that the Black Bulls' is the worst Magic Knight squad out of all the other squads, but make sure you can make it the best you can Korag! - Chester Alexander to Korag Gildamesh Wow look at yourselves Korag and Hawkeye yall are already men amongst men, I already know yall are going to be an exemplary Magic Knights. - Chester Alexander to Korag Gildamesh and Hawkeye MorrowCategory:Flora3411 Category:Spatial Magic Users Category:Former Magic Knights Captain Category:Peasants Category:Swordsman